Hunters
by Persephone LoM
Summary: Follow Dean and Sam Winchester as they battle demons and spirits with the help of their girlfriends, who are also hunters. They'll work each job, and live life as they normally do. Except now there's four of them. Dean/OC, Sam/OC
1. Lenny Phelps

**Title: **Hunters

**Author: **Sylvia

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters in Supernatural, or the show itself.

**Couples: **Dean/OC, Sam/OC

**Summary: **Follow Dean and Sam as they battle demons and spirits alongside their girlfriends, who are also hunters. Dean/OC, Sam/OC

**XX**

Dean pushed open the door to the bar, the smell of whiskey clouding his senses, the clinking of glasses heard, the laughter of people having a good time surrounding the room.

"So..the spirits haunting the _bar_?" Dean asked, turning to look at his little brother.

"Yeah."

"I've got to say. He's got good taste. Why do we have to get rid of him? What's wrong with wanting to kick back and relax, grab a beer or two?"  
"Because he's been hurting people, Dean."

"Whatever. Let's talk to the owner." They walked up to the counter, and the bartender turned to look at the two men.

"What can I do you for?" He asked, wiping the counter with a dirty wet rag, the stench of old soap surrounding it.

"We need to speak with Micheal, the owner?" Sam asked politely, Dean tapping his fingers.

"Who are you?"  
"I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam." Dean said. The bartender hesitated, and then sighed, relenting.

"He's right over there." The thick man pointed over to a lounging area, a brown haired man laughing with a few women.

"Thanks." Dean mumbled, walking over to Micheal, Sam close behind.

"Micheal." Sam got his attention, the man turned his head, and the women frowned, leaning back in the couch.

"Sam, Dean! Good to see you two. What are you doing here?" The brothers paused.

"You said there was something haunting the place." He whispered, so the women didn't hear. It didn't really matter though, because the girls got up and walked off.

"Yeah, there is. But didn't you get my message? I got some other hunters on the case now." Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"Who?"

"Kendra and Kylie Southerland. They're good."

"Never heard of them." Dean said roughly, clearly not happy about driving the long way for no reason.

"Not many have. They're pretty private about their work. They're just recently making themselves more known. I'm not sure when they started or anything, or why.. Never really bothered to ask. You can talk to them though. They're in the back room looking around." Micheal suggested, downing a chug of his beer.

"Yeah, we'll be sure to. Come on, Sammy." He walked right past the owner of the bar, angrily. Sam shrugged at the man and quickly jogged to catch up.

"Those bitches are gonna get a piece of my mind."  
"Calm down, Dean. They're just hunters."

"Hunters who stole our jobs from us!" He pushed open the "EMPLOYEES ONLY" door, rushing in. Sam and Dean saw two women, one holding an EMF ghost audio controller. They spun around.

"You can't be back here. It's not safe." The older looking one said.

"The hell we can't. You took this job from us."

The girls looked at each other.

"You must be Sam and Dean Winchester." She spoke again.

"Damn right. Why can't you get your own jobs?" Dean demanded.

"Ignoring that. I'm Kendra, and this is my younger sister Kylie." Kylie crossed her arms toughly. The girls seemed about the same ages as the men.

"You already know our names." Sam said. "He's right though. We were supposed to be on this hunt. Then Micheal replaced us without even telling us. And we drove a long way."  
"A _really_ long way." Dean emphasized.

"Sorry boys. This ones ours." Kylie spoke confidently, her orange colored lips curling in to a smile.

"Can't we just work together?" Sam suggested.

"No!" Dean and Kendra shouted in unison, clearly not wanting to work with the other pair. Kendra narrowed her eyes, hands on her hips. They were so busy arguing, they didn't notice Kylie's EMF detector sky rocketing.

"Guys! Look!" She pointed. Everyone shut up, staring at it, when one of the large crates launched itself at Kylie, knocking her to the ground, the box on top of her.

"Kylie!" Her older sister screamed, running over to her unconscious sibling. She checked her pulse, sighing in relief. The two men looked wary, looking around the room. "Help me get this box off her!" The boys ran over and pushed at it until it slipped off the girl.

"She alright?" Dean asked.

"She's just unconscious." Kendra said, leaning her sister against the concrete wall, standing back up. Other crates starting knocking off the wall, at the people. Kendra guarded her sister, the guys throwing up their hands in defense. They heard a wailing noise, and the attack stopped. In the middle of the room, a ghost appeared. He just looked like a man in a tux. They watched him, and he just seemed to stare at them.

"But I love you, Diana." He said in a sad voice. He became weak and started falling to the ground. "Why?" Came out a whisper, and he fell unconscious, then vanishing.

"Okay, what the fuck?" Kendra asked herself, Kylie slowly blinking her eyes open.

**XX**

Dean and Sam were back in their motel, but Kendra and Kylie were there too. Sam was on the internet, Kendra and Kylie whispering to each other while leaning against the headboard of the other bed. Dean huffed in annoyance, glancing over at his little brother.

"Anything?"

"Sh.." He muttered back, concentrating on the text on the laptop screen. Dean rolled his eyes, sitting down on the bed and staring at Sam, unblinking, until he finally spoke again. "Do you have any idea how annoying you are?"  
"Well, you're taking forever!"

"Found it!" He said, after another moment. Kendra's ears perked up. "Says here, the previous owner of that bar was Lenny Phelps, who died after being poisoned by his lover, Diana. He died _in_ the bar actually. No wonder he's haunting it."  
"Why'd she poison him?" Kylie asked.

"Does it really matter?" Dean argued. Sam ignored him and answered her question.

"She was cheating on her husband with him, and decided to finally break it off by killing him, so her husband wouldn't find out. Apparantley Lenny threatened to tell. She didn't think she'd get caught, but she was."  
"Is she still alive?" Kendra questioned.

"Yes. She's at Hills county jail. In her forties now."

"Poor bitch." Dean murmered, laying back on the bed in exhaustion.

"Where was he buried?"  
"He wasn't. Damnit. Creamated." Sam ran his fingers through his hair, aggrivated.

"Maybe she has something of his." Kylie wondered.

"She's in jail. They don't exactly let you hold on to that crap while in prison." Dean groaned. This day was getting longer each second.

"We'll snoop around the bar." Kendra grabbed her jacket and got back up.

"Now?" Sam asked, looking up at her from the bed.

"Yes, now! Get up you lazy asses. The bar closed a half hour ago." They didn't want to get up, but they knew where their responsibility lied.

**XX  
**

Dean popped open the window, climbing in, followed by his brother and the two women.

"Okay, let's split up." Kendra said.

"I was gonna say that." Dean mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Sam and I will check out the lounging area upstairs, you two check out the bar." Kylie smiled.

"What?" The other three said in unison.

"Oh, grow up. We'll work better without having to worrying about someone we actually care about." The girl shrugged, her ponytail bouncing as she shook her head, then grabbing Sams arm. "Come on." She tugged.

"We'll meet back here in fifteen." Sam said, being practically dragged up the steps. There was a pause.

"I think your sister has the hots for Sammy." Dean snorted in amusement.

"She always falls for fellow hunters. Strength and men who know about the paranormal has always been her weakness."

"What's _your_ weakness?" He wiggled his eyebrows. She stared at him for a long moment.

"Attractive _women_." Dean stepped back, clearing his throat.

"Oh." He looked around. "What's that like?"  
"God, you're a pig." He started circling the counter, running his fingers along the smooth, shiny wood. He whistled.

"Nice bar. I'll give him that."

"Let's just finish this." She opened a drawer, just seeing a rag inside. Kendra closed it, looking around more. "Could be anything. I mean, was there anything signifigant he cared about?"

"How am I supposed to know? Ask Micheal."

"Bars closed in case you haven't noticed." He opened his mouth to speak again, but they heard quite a loud crash coming from the floor above. "Kylie!" Kendra called, running towards the stairs, Dean close behind.

They ran up the steps quickly, and saw Kylie on the ground, holding her bleeding elbow. Kendra ran over to her.

"Are you okay? What happened? Where's the spirit?"

"What is this? 21 questions?" She grumbled, her elbow stinging. Sam rubbed his back, approaching them.

"It just appeared, threw us in to the wall, and vanished again. Likes mind games."

"So it's a bastard ghost, then. Wonderful." Dean huffed. "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing important. I went on my iphone, and went back on the site Sam was on earlier. There's another section, that mentions a sort of bracelet he used to wear."

"He wore a _bracelet_?" Dean chuckled.

"It was a sort of, promise bracelet. She wore one, and he wore one to symbolize their love. He was wearing it when he passed. It's got to be what has him hanging on."  
"Great. So where is it?" Sam thought aloud, crossing his arms.

"We're gonna have to call Micheal tomorow." Kendra chimed in, heading for the stairs to leave with them. They all followed after but the spirit suddenly appeared at the top of the steps.

"The bracelet." Sam whispered to his older brother. "It's not on his wrist."  
"So it's gotta be it."

"No leaving." He moaned in a dark, depressing voice. Lenny lifted his hand and pointed at the ceiling above the stairs. The room shook violently for a few moments, everyone looking uncertain. Only the ceiling above the stairs started to crumble down, blocking off any escape down the stairs they could possibly have. Kendra waved her hand at the dust, coughing. The group stepped back. He vanished again.

"God damnit!" Dean shouted, gritting his teeth. Deciding she'd had enough, Kendra stormed over to an area where alcohol was served and started tearing open the drawers. Sam walked over to help.

"So uh.." Dean started, looking at Kylie. She turned to glance at him. "Kendra's a lesbian?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What gave you that idea?"

"She told me.." Kylie let out a howl of laughter.

"Well, she lied. Trust me. She _loves _the opposite gender." She cackled again, finding it hysterical. Dean glared at Kendra.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You're not a lesbian."  
"Oh?" Kendra smirked. "Guess not."

"Can we please focus?" Sam said, clearly wanting to finish this up and go on to their next job.

"Don't see a bracelet." Kendra leaned against the wall, groaning.

"Well, this sucks." Sam said, slapping his hands against his sides.

"Sammy, look out!" Dean shouted. Sam didn't have time to turn around. A sharp, long piece of wood slid through his chest like butter, embedding itself in his body. He staggered for a moment, the others staring in shock. The moment he fell to the ground they rushed in to action. Dean sprinted towards his little brother, dropping to his knees.

"Ugh.." Sam groaned, blood dripping down his lips. Kylie had her hands on her mouth, eyes wide as if they were about to pop out of her head. Making herself useful, Kendra grabbed the only three rags she could find, and ran over to the boys.

"Here." She said, handing one to Dean, and pressing the other two against the blood surrounding his wound. Dean shakily accepted the rag, and applied pressure.

"Sammy, don't you do this to me, damnit." He blinked up at his older brother, from his fetal position on the ground.

"Talk about a splinter.." He managed to choke out. Once Dean swallowed the lump in his throat he spoke again.

"That's not funny." Dean said roughly, his heart clenching in his chest so tightly it physically hurt. "We're gonna uh, we're gonna get you some help. I promise." Kylie kept trying to dial 911, but her phone had no signal of course.  
"Come on, Dean." He said in a quiet, yet emotion filled voice. "You know I'm not gonna make it."  
"Shut up, Sam. Yes you are." Tears filled Deans eyes, and he quickly blinked them back, but more just flooded his eyes. Kendra found herself getting pretty emotional.

"Kendra." Kylie whispered. The woman reluctantly pulled away, and walked to the corner with the other girl.

"What?"

"I just wanted to pull you away, give the two of them some space so they could.. say goodbye."  
"Kylie." Kendra scolded coldly.

"It's a family moment. You wouldn't want a stranger hanging around us if we were in that situation, would you?" Kendra looked down.

Dean watched his brothers chest rise and fall slowly. Too slowly. He reached forward and clasped his hand in his own.

"Come on, bro. Hang in there." Tears slipped down the older mans face, against his wishes. "You can't leave me. I need you. We're blood. And you're all I've got left."

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered weakly. His eyes slowly closed, and Deans eyes got considerably large.

"No. No, Sammy. Come on, wake up. Please, kiddo." He shook his brother. Kylie hung up the phone and jogged over.

"I just got off with the ambulance, they'll be here soon and I told them about the blockage."

"Let's work on clearing that, Ky." Kendra said quickly, starting to pull at the heavy debris. They doubted Dean even heard what they were saying. He'd lifted his brother and placed his head in his lap, rocking him gentely as if he were a baby again.

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay, kid." He placed Sams hand on his stomach, no longer holding it. Dean buried his head in his hands, sobbing softly. Kylie and Kendra turned their heads towards the weeping guy. Kylie's lip trembled at the sad scene before her. He was grieving, but hopefully not death. Just a near death experience. They'd managed to clear a way in for the paramedics, and in a few moments they had run up.

"Thank god." Kendra let out a large breath she wasn't aware she'd been keeping in. They wheeled in the cart and quickly got between Dean and Sam. Dean helped load Sam on to the cart and the paramedics quickly got him out of the building, Dean running after.

"Are you riding in the back with him?" One asked. He nodded his head quickly, climbing in the back of the ambulance. Kylie and Kendra approached him.

"We'll meet you at the hospital in the car."

"What do you care?" The doors closed before they could answer. The ambulance drove off.

**XX**

Kylie and Kendra pushed open the doors to the hospital, rushing in. They ran up to the front desk.

"We're looking for Sam Winchester." The woman looked down at her keyboard and typed in the name.

"Yep, Sam Winchester. He's in surgery right now, so you can't see him just yet."

"Okay, thank you." Kendra whispered, taking her sisters arm and leading her away from the desk.

"So where's Dean?" Kylie questioned.

"Probably waiting outside of the room." She shrugged, hugging herself nervously.

"Guys." They turned and saw Dean, eyes red, dried tears lingering on his cheek.

"Dean." Kylie said, surprised to see him.

"Oh, sweetie." Kendra approached him and hugged him, knowing he really needed the comfort. Dean leaned in to the embrace, burying his head in to her neck, the smell of rosemary filling his nostrils. He leaned back reluctantly.

"How are you feeling?" The smaller girl asked, giving him a sad smile.

"Not so good.. He uh." Dean cleared his throat, which was obviously starting to choke up again. "He's in surgery. His chances are pretty much 50/50 right now." Kendra rubbed his arm reassuringly.

"He's a hunter. Like us. Hunters are strong. Survivors. And he definitely is. I mean, you're the Winchesters. Famous in the world of the paranormal. There's no way he won't pull through." He rubbed his hands over the moisture on his face.

"Thank you." He whispered to her, looking down.

They waited for over two hours, sitting in the waiting room. Kylie had fallen asleep, Kendra dozing in and out. No matter how exhausted Dean was he couldn't get to sleep. A doctor with a clipboard walked in to the room.

"Dean Winchester?" He announced in the room, people shaking their heads saying they weren't who he was looking for. Deans head snapped up, and he immediately stood, the movement waking Kylie and Kendra.

"I'm him. My brother, Sam. How is he?"

"I'm Dr. Ricardo." He glanced down at the clipboard. "You're brother just got out of surgery, and it went good. Unfortunately, he's not out of the woods yet."

"W-What does that mean?" His sigh of relief was overtaken by more fear tightening in his chest.

"Meaning, we stabalized his wound, but he still lost a lot of blood. We can't get him to wake up." Dean stared at the doctor in shock. "But we've given him a blood transfusion, so we won't know the extent of the damage unless he wakes up."

"..Unless?" Dean stared.

"I wish I had better news to give you." He said, grasping his clipboard to him.

"Can I please see him?"

"Absolutely." Dr. Ricardo led the three people down to Sams room. "Usually we only allow one person in the room at a time but, sometimess we make exceptions." He opened the door to Sams room, the rythmic beeping of the heart monitor helping Dean relax a bit. Dr. Ricardo left the room to give them all some time alone with the unconscious young man.

"Hey, Sammy." He sat down beside his brother, leaning forward to run a hand through his brown messy hair. "No offense, but you need a shower. Hospitals don't do you good. All the medication and everything make people stink like cough drops." He tried to sound comforting, as if Sam could hear him.

Kendra hung back, leaning against the wall and watching the scene play out.

"You need to wake up. Because I can't handle you sleeping this long. You're gonna miss out! Hopefully we'll get rid of nasty Lenny before you wake up, though. Because I'm telling you right now, there's no way in hell you're working a job for a long while. Got it?" Sam just lay there, limply. "Good." Dean spoke quietly, smiling sadly. "I miss you, buddy." Kylie stepped up and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He didn't seem to notice.

**TBC**


	2. Code Blue in the ICU

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in Supernatural, or the show itself.

XX

Kylie and Kendra were at the bar, in the lounge.

"Where the hell is this stupid bracelet!" Kylie shouted, stepping away from the area she was searching in. "Wait a sec...hear that?"

"What?" Kendra went silent.

"That." Kylie said, stepping on the ground. The floor board was creaking under her foot, under the small rug. They knelt down and lifted up the rug. Kendra pushed at the board with her hand.

"Something under it.." She studied it, and together, the two women lifted it up. There was an envelope. Kylie picked it up, and opened it, pouring out its contents.

"It's the bracelet." Kendra smiled in victory.

"Who the hell hides a bracelet under a floor board!"  
"Probably, Lenny." Kylie unzipped her backpack and pulled out her salt. Kendra reached in to her pocket and pulled out the lighter. Lenny Phelps' spirit appeared in the middle of the room.

"Nooo..." He groaned, vanishing, and reappearing next to them. They yelped in surprise, but Kylie quickly started coating the bracelet heavily in salt, the ghost waving his hand, Kendra easily being tossed in to the wall like a rag doll.

"Kendra!" She shouted at her older sister.

"Burn it!" Kylie nodded vigorously, trying to switch the lighter on. But, the flame kept going out. "Shit."

"Kylie, hurry!" The spirit slowly approached Kendra and grabbed her by her neck. She struggled against him, coughing in his chokehold. Kylie finally got the lighter to stay lit, and she quickly set the bracelet on fire. She watched it burn to a crisp before her eyes.

The ghost dropped Kendra, who inhaled deeply, and stepped back, turning to face Kylie, who gasped. He started screaming.

"NOOOO!" And he was gone.

"Kendra." She crawled over to where her sister was.

"I'm fine. I'm fine.." She wheezed.

"We should get back to the hospital and let Dean know that it's taken care of."  
"Right." Kendra nodded, standing with the help of Kylie.

XX

Dean hadn't left Sams side. Only a few times to go the bathroom, get something to eat, or ask a doctor a couple of questions. He was leaning back in his chair beside the bed, flipping through the pages of a magazine. The worst problems the people in Hollywood were facing, were the lastest scandals. He shook his head in disgust. If these people had any idea what was out there... He closed the magazine and threw it to the table when he heard footsteps approaching the room.

"Hello?" He called. A woman in a nurses uniform walked in, her chocolate brown hair in a tight bun, one loose curl hanging down beside her ear. Her bright red lipstick stood out against her pale complexion. A smile fit on to her lips. Dean couldn't help but grin. She was an attractive one. Most of the nurses at this hospital were overweight, bitter old women. "Well, hello there." He chuckled lightly.

"I'm the new nurse, my name is Andrea." She had a slight spanish accent. "I'm here to check my patients blood pressure. You must be Dean?"  
"Si, senorita." The words rolled off his tongue and she giggled.

"You're funny." She wrapped it around Sams arm, squeezing the small pump a few times. The pressure slowly relieved after a few moments.

"Mhmm.." She mumbled, unwrapping the velcro and put the stethoscope plugs in her ears, now checking his heart and lungs. Dean couldn't help but think about how lucky his brother was. He was practically being felt up by the nurse, even if he couldn't feel it.

"So, is everything okay with him?" She took out the stethoscope and placed it on the small metal table, smiling at him.

"Everything seems fine." Dean sighed.

"Thanks so much, nurse."  
"Just call me Andrea." She walked out of the room, Dean watching her hips sway as she did. He licked his lips. Andrea walked right past Kylie and Kendra. They noticed where his gaze was, and laughed.

"Men." Kylie giggled.

"Oh, man. Dean, you reek." Kendra coughed, obviously exagerating. "When's the last time you took a shower?"

"The day before Sam was hospitalized.."

"Go back to your motel! Take a shower. Then come back."

"What?" Dean looked at her as if she was crazy. "Yeah right. I can't leave Sammy."

"He's not going anywhere, Dean." Kylie pointed out. "We'll stay with him and call if anything at all changes. He's been the same since yesterday. Just go!" He hesitated, looking back and forth between Sam and the girls.

"..Fine. I'll be back as soon as possible. Watch after him."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry so much. You're starting to look wrinkley." Kendra smirked. He threw her a harsh glare, and stood up, taking one last glance at the unconscious hunter before walking right out. The two sat on the small couch by the entrance. Kylie stared at him.

"He looks so peaceful. But who really knows what's going on his head?"  
"It's probably just like sleeping."

"Well then, he sure does a lot of it.. He's kind of cute."

"The Winchester boys are known for hunting," Kendra started. "But they're definitely best known for their good looks. It's a 'runs in the family,' kind of thing."

"I wanna ask him out after this is all over." Kendra looked shocked to say the least.

"They travel. They're hunters..So do we. Who knows if we'll ever even see him again? Let alone if he's going to wake up.."

"That's not funny."

"I'm not joking!"  
"Don't talk like that, Kendra. Negative thinking like that will get someone killed."

"Negative thinking doesn't do anything but get people upset. Doesn't kill anyone." Kendra argued with her sister, rolling her eyes. Leave it to Kylie to fall for a guy she can't have. One who's not even conscious. Both girls looked up instantly when Sams heart monitor started to pick up speed, going faster and faster. Suddenly it flat lined.

"Oh my god." Kylie gasped. Kendra jumped up and ran to the doorway.

"WE NEED HELP!" They heard a nurse over the hospital speakers.

"Code blue in ICU room 215." She repeated herself, and quickly nurses and a doctor filled the room, pushing the two girls in to the hallway. They stood there in complete shock. Kylie took a few steps back.

"I need to call Dean." She whispered.

"Just wait. We need to see what happens. If he ... " Kendra couldn't finish her sentence.

"Charging 200 volts.. Clear!" They heard from inside the room, seeing Sams body lurch up as the electrical current flew through his body.

"No response. Charging 200... Clear!" They heard once more. "No response. Charging 200... Clear!" The nurse shouted again. Kylie was disturbed beyond repair. Kendra saw this and held her close, trying to make her feel better. "Still no response.."

"Again."

"Charging, 200...Clear... Still nothing." The doctor paused.

"Dr. Ricardo?" A nurse tried to get his attention.

".. Call it." He said quietly. He hated having deaths on his conscious.

"No." Kylie choked up. She barely knew the guy. But somehow felt so horrible, so bad for him. And god, the pain Dean was going to feel. She wouldn't be able to bare to see that.

"Time of death, 7:06 PM." A nurse announced. One of them unplugged the heart monitor, the insistant beeping put to a stop.

"Hey ladies." The women turned and saw Dean, holding a tray of coffee, smiling at them. "Thanks for watching Sammy. You were right. I did need that shower." As he got closer to them, he noticed the tear tracks on their faces. His grin slowly faded.

"Wha...What's wrong?" They just looked at him, emotionally.

"I'm so sorry, Dean Winchester." Kendra said in a shaky voice. Dean froze.

"No. No..no." He whimpered, turning his head to look in Sammys room. The doctor and nurses walked past him. Dr. Ricardo paused.

"I'm..I'm sorry." He kept walking. The room was now empty apart from Sam, still on the bed. Doctors usually gave family a minute with the deceased before they brought them down to the morgue. Dean slowly stepped forward, stopping at the doorway of the room. After a few seconds of staring, he dropped the tray, the coffee slamming to the ground.

"SAMMY!" He screamed, running over to the bed. "NOOOO!" He wailed, laying his head on Sams chest and sobbing uncontrollably. "S-amm-y..." Dean said in hysterical pants, barely able to function at all. "Don't go. Don't go.."

Kendra and Kylie Southerland always knew the brothers were close, from the way other hunters described the men. But they never knew just how emotional they were..how much they really loved each other. It was amazing how far the connection in siblings could go. Kylie looked at her sister and took her hand. Kendra squeezed it, moving closer to her. No more taking family for granted.

Dean buried his head in Sams chest, just letting everything out. Dean was so alone. His mom, his dad, and now Sammy? He couldn't accept that. He wouldn't. Dean leaned back in the chair, his face extremely pink and red, tears rolling down his face. His heart ached so much it felt like it was twisting in his chest, pounding so hard it physically hurt.

And in one quick moment, Sam Winchester's eyes flew open, and he took in a deep breath. He breathed deeply, inhaling and exhaling as if it was the first breath he'd taken.

"S-Sammy?" Dean stared at him, his disbelief was absolute. "No fucking way.."  
"Dean?" He managed to breathe out. He took in his surroundings.

"Oh god, Sammy." He softly smoothed back his hair.

"What happened?"

"You...You died." Sam stared up at him in confusion. "Then how am I alive again?"

"I don't know, but frankly I don't care as long as you stay this way." Dean wiped his eyes, then helping Sam sit up. "Easy, easy now.." He said as Sam started to stand up. The minute he got on to his two feet Dean brought him in to a tight hug, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"Dean – can't – breathe!" Dean jumped back.

"Uh, right. I just – missed you."

Kylie and Kendra had their mouths dropped open.

"What? Never seen a walking dead man before?" At their looks, "Guess not."

"You're not dead." Dean scowled.

"Whatever." He shrugged.

"What the – hell?" Dr. Ricardo walked in, followed by Andrea. "No way." Sam and Dean stared at them. "You were dead!"  
"I..woke up."  
"Woke up! You weren't sleeping you were dead! For over five minutes. No ones heart just starts up again by itself. It's not possible." The doctor looked at Sam as if he were a zombie. He might as well be.

"No, I gave him..CPR." Dean tried. Anything to get them away. If they didn't think of a valid excuse, all kinds of scientists and doctors would want to study him. Andrea and Dr. Ricardo just stood there.

"I'm getting another doctor." He jogged off to find one quickly, Andrea trailing behind.

"We gotta go, now." Dean grabbed Sams arm and pulled him out of the room. "Sorry, we gotta go now. I appreciate everything you've done to help us." Dean said to Kylie and Kednra.

"We're coming." Kylie said.

"What?" Dean froze.

"Yeah, what?" Kendra turned to face her.

"This. This whole thing. Everything that's happened today.. It's a sign. It's showing us that alone we'll never survive the battle as hunters."

"And that's a risk we take as hunters. Do you know how many work alone? A pair of two is better then one, so why would we need four?"

"And four is better than a pair of two!" Kylie argued. "I don't want it to be Kendra and I for the rest of forever. Sis, I love you with everything in me but come on! We need help. On every job one of us comes close to death, you know that. I bet it happens with you two also." Dean glanced over at the otherside of the hallway.

"The doctors coming, we gotta go now. We'll talk about this in the car, come on!" Dean shouted, still holding Sams arm. They all started running as fast as their legs could carry them, Dean finally letting go of his brother so neither of them were slowed down.

"Stop them!" Dr. Ricardo screamed to security.

"Shit!" Kendra yelped as security was catching up with them. They pushed the front doors of the hospital open, and Kendra and Dean turned around pretty much at the same time and easily managed to knock out the two guards. Kylie and Sam were still running for the car, knowing their siblings could take care of it. They started running again.

Dean unlocked his car and got in the front seat, Sam in the passenger, while the girls got in the back quickly. They all locked their doors instantly and Dean stepped on the pedal.

"Let's get the hell out of dodge." Kendra said, out of breath. Once they were at a safe distance, Dean slowed down to the normal speed limit.

"Back to what we were discussing before." Kylie mentioned. There was a moment where everyone was quiet.

"Right.." Kendra groaned.

"There's no doubt in my mind we'd be stronger together." Dean shook his head, not agreeing.

"Oh yeah? When we worked the Lenny Phepls case together, we were so distracted by you two amateurs that Sam nearly got killed. Oh wait, did get killed!"

"Yes, we were distracted. It was unprofessional and we all know none of us are like that." Kylie said calmly.

"AMATEURS!" Kendra boomed.

"Damn right!" Dean nodded. Sam sighed, shaking his head. He partly agreed with Kylie.

"How is it _my _problem you got your brother killed!" At that comment Dean stopped the car short, right in the middle of the road.

"What the hell, Dean?" Sam slammed his hand on the dashboard. Dean ignored him and turned around in his seat, pointing a stern finger at Kendra.

"How dare you? Just who the hell do you think you are? I did _not _hurt him. I didn't mean for it to happen." The car behind them honked a few times. Kendra regretted her words.

"I didn't mean to say that. I was just pissed. You're right. It wasn't your fault." Dean sighed.

"Who'm I kidding? It _is_ my fault."

"No it's not." Sam said, facing his brother. "Things like this happen."  
"But, you _died_."

"Yeah. And we always come back. Nothing can get rid of us that easy. We're family. We're the Winchesters. And nothing can stop us." Dean looked over at him.

"I messed up. I was supposed to protect you but.. I messed up. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault! How were you supposed to know that was going to happen? You're not a psychic."

"Not like you." Dean attempted to smile.

"Exactly."

"I really am sorry." Kendra chimed in again.

"It's alright. I was just being bitter." He shrugged.

"So..what I was saying before." Kylie said. Everyone chuckled. She was dead set on having them work together. Dean started driving again, since the driver in the car behind him was almost ready to get out of the car and demand he start.

"I'm starting to think maybe it is a good idea. Maybe it is time to expand and.. turn to a group of four." Sam couldn't believe Dean had just said that. His older brother of all people.

"Really?" Sam was taken aback.

"Yeah." He smirked, seeing Kylie's grin in the rearview mirror. She turned to face her sister.

"Can we?"

"Eh..I don't know."

"What am I doing? Why did I just ask if we can? I'm 25. I say we do."  
"I'm still your older sister! You listen to me."

"Yet, I'm making the rules this time. Either you say yes, or I go with them and exclude you!" Kylie smiled 'innocently'.

"Cruel. Fine. Let's go for it."

"Awesome." Kylie clapped. She was like a five year old sometimes.

"I'm exhausted." Dean stated.

"Well, duh. You haven't slept since Sam was hospitalized yesterday." Sam looked at Dean, ready to mock him.

"You missed me." He seemed proud. Dean snorted and leaned over and ruffled his hair.

"Okay, kiddo."

"We should get to a motel. It's been a long day." Kendra said.

"Yeah, driving to one now." Dean's cellphone started rining. "Get that, Sammy?" Sam dug through the glove compartment and took out Dean's cell.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"Uhm.. I need help. Dean, you're a hunter..?"  
"This is actually Dean's brother, Sam. And yeah, we're hunters."

"Good. I need help. There's a – a.."  
"It's okay. Calm down." Dean looked at his brother, confused and curious. "Now what is it?"  
"A wendigo. A bunch of friends and I went camping and..only I made it out. You've got to help me!"

"Alright, it's okay, we will. What's your name?"

"Holly Nickles. I live in Unionville, Pennsylvania."  
"Alright, we'll head out there in the morning."  
"Thank you so much, Sam!"  
"No problem. It's what we do." He hung up the phone after that. Everyone stared at him expectantly. "Tomorow morning we've gotta head out to Unionville, Pennsylvania. Wendigo attacking campers."

"Shit." Dean hit the wheel. "Let's get going now."  
"You're nuts. You'll fall asleep at the wheel. No, we spend the night at a motel, and go early tomorow morning." Kendra made it clear that it wasn't up for debate.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kylie agreed.

"Motels only offer two beds at most. Looks like you boys are sharing." They grumbled.

"Don't hog the covers." Dean growled.

"Yeah, you either."

**XX**

They finally arrived at the motel, and Kylie was unlocking the room. The small group walked in, and Kendra shut and locked the door behind her. She dropped her bag of clothes and things next to the dresser, as did the others. Kylie walked in to the bathroom to get changed, Kendra waiting outside of the door to go next.

Kylie ended up wearing frog pajama pants with a green tanktop, Kendra wearing blue plaid pants with a blue t-shirt, Dean and Sam shirtless much to the girls pleasure, wearing their sweatpants.

"No peaking." Dean said, looking over at the girls as he got under the covers. Kendra rolled her eyes. Kylie walked over to him and touched the necklace hanging around his neck. He looked down at it.

"What's this? So far I haven't seen you _not_ wear it. What is it, like your lifeline?"  
"It's just something Sammy gave me for Christmas when we were kids.."

"It's amazing how close you two are. I thought siblings were all rivalry." Kendra said, her legs folded in to a pretzel as she sat on her and Kylie's bed. The only light in the room were the two lamps on either side of the beds. Kylie tied up her hair while Sam spoke up.

"You two don't have rivalry." More of a statement then a question.

"You joking? Kylie and I fight constantly."  
"So do Sam and I, but it's not _all_ fighting. We just disagree on..everything."

"Same with us two. But, we don't express our feelings as much as you two do. You're like two women trapped inside of a chick flick. It's cute really." Kendra love riling up Dean.

"I'd throw my pillow at you, but you being the coniving woman you are, would probably steal it and not give it back."

"I'm hurt." She said, not at all looking upset.

"I'm sure." Dean got under the blanket, getting comfortable. Sam groaned.

"I hate sharing beds." He said, climbing in next to him.

"Hey, stay on your side." Sam ignored him and lay down, the two boys trying to stay as far apart as possible. Kendra and Kylie just laughed, getting in to their own bed. Dean and Kendra both leaned in towards the two lamps that sat next to each other at the same time. She smiled and winked at him, turning hers off and laying down, not facing him. He hesitated, thinking for a moment, before switching his own lamp off and laying back down.

"Stop playing with my feet." Dean kicked Sam.

"I'm not, that's you."

"Liar." Dean pushed him so far to the other side of the bed he fell off the side, hitting the floor with a loud clunk. The two women sat up.

"What the hell?" Kendra asked, her hair already messed up. Sam stood back up, sending Dean an angry look. He threw his pillow at him as hard as he could.

"A little hard to throw something_ soft_ at me and expect it to hurt. It was actually kind of comfortable." Dean chuckled lowly. Sam climbed back up on the bed and shoved his brother hard, laying back down.

"Men." Kylie sighed.

**TBC**


	3. Gilroy and Candice

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in Supernatural, or the show itself.

**XX**

"Rise and shine, kiddo." Dean pulled the blanket off of Sam.

"Ugh, already?"  
"Yep. We gotta get on the road." Sam glanced over at the clock. It was 7:26 AM. He sat up. "Where are Kylie and Kendra?"

"Brushing their teeth." Dean finished pulling on his shirt, walking over to the closet to get his shoes on.

"So tired." He yawned, getting off the bed.

"Sleep in the car."  
"Yeah, right. Not with you sitting next to me." He quickly got dressed just as the women left the bathroom, breath now minty fresh.

"Let's go to breakfast, I'm starved." Dean patted his stomach.

"Fine. But we've gotta get to the campsite before dark or we're screwed." Kendra said, grabbing her bag of stuff along with everyone else.

"Got everything you guys need?" Kylie asked the room.

"We're good. Let's get a move on." Dean was first to walk out, heading for his beloved impala.

**XX**

Sam finished his food fairly quickly, eager to get on the road. Dean was still hungrily biting in to his bacon cheeseburger.

"Gross." Kylie mumbled, dropping her food, no longer hungry at the scene before her. Kendra didn't seem bothered, she continued to eat her eggs, paying no mind to Deans behavior.

"Seriously, man." Sam threw a fry at his brother.

"Bitch." Dean hissed.

"Jerk." Sam backfired.

"We need to get going." Kendra called the waiter over and asked for the check. The woman walked away to write it up.

"So, a wendigo. I've only ever faced one, and it took quite a few hunters.." Kylie said.

"We killed one. We're gonna need flare guns." Dean spoke, sipping his coke. Deans cellphone started ringing, and dropped his burger to pick it up. "Yeah?"  
"Sam?"

"No, Dean. This must be Holly."

"Yes. Holly Nickles. I was calling to inform you that I no longer need your assistance." Dean blinked.

"Why not?"

"The wendigo has been killed. It was really strange too. This woman showed up.. Said her name was Candice Morgana. She was actually kind of creepy.."

"Okay, so what _happened_?"

"She wanted to go in the woods, and I warned her about the wendigo. She said she could take care of herself, and I didn't think she'd come back.. But she did, and when Candice did, she said the wendigo was dead. And it was. We saw its body. I asked her how she knew about this kind of stuff, but she just started asking a bunch of questions about.. well .. you."

"Me?"

"And your brother of course. But yeah, you two."

"Why?"  
"I told her that you were on your way to kill it, and I'd call you and tell you not to come out here. She asked me where you were at the moment. I of course said I didn't know, and then she just left, not looking too happy.."

"That's..Odd. Candice Morgana you said?"

"Yep. That's what she said."

"Alright."  
"So I gave her your phone number." Deans forehead curled up in confusion.

"What- Why!"  
"I don't see the big deal. She might need your help like I did..until she killed that thing. She must be a hunter like you."

"Yeah, maybe.. Hasn't called me.."

"Well, best of luck."

"What'd this Candice look like?" Dean questioned, the three others looking him anxiously.

"Dark brown hair, pale skin, pretty tall.. Piercing hazel eyes... Hair was shoulder length and kind of puffy. Really gorgeous."  
"Okay, thanks."

"No problem. Bye."  
"Yeah." Dean hung up the phone when he heard the click of the other line, shoving it in to his pocket.

"Well?" Kylie asked.

"Holly doesn't need our help anymore.." Kylie's shoulders dropped, clearly not pleased.

"Why not?" Sam asked. Dean quickly explained everything Holly told him to them.

"But.. We already checked out of our motel room!" Kylie complained, crossing her arms.

"We'll get on the road and go to the nearest motel then." Dean finished off his burger, and emptied the rest of his soda down his throat.

"Dissapointing.. We'll look up this Candice chick when we get there, on the laptop." Kendra paid the check, making Dean grin, and got up, stretching her legs. "Let's get a move on."

They got back in the car, all pretty upset with the fact that they weren't going to be killing any wendigo's.

"So, we really don't know much about you two." Sam said, glancing up at the rearview mirror.

"What do you wanna know?" Kendra shrugged.

"How long have you two been hunting?"  
"Six years."  
"Why'd you start?"

"My boyfriend was posessed by a demon. He tried to kill me, but I managed to stab him in the shoulder.. The black smoke came out of his mouth and left.. He lived but, from that moment on, I was curious about these kinds of things." Kendra explained. "So I slowly got involved in to it. Kylie wanted to help. At first I wouldn't let her, but she started involving herself in to dangerous situations without me, so I had no choice. If she's going to hunt, might as well do it with me, where it's safer."

"Understandable." Dean kept driving.

"Look." Sam pointed to a sign. It read, 'Bethanea Motel : 2 Miles'

"Good. We'll be able to get some extra hours of sleep in." Sam practically thanked god for that. He'd only had three hours of sleep. Dean pulled to a complete stop when a bright light shone in front of the car. Everyone shielded their eyes on instinct.

"What the hell is that!" Kendra shouted, peaking through her fingers. No one had an answer, so they just watched. In the middle of where the light was brightest, a womans form seemed to appear. The light slowly faded out, and all that was left was a woman matching the exact description of Candice Morgana.

"She's hot." Dean raised his eyebrows as the small group moved there arms away from their eyes to look.

"Dean." Sam scolded. She quickly approached the car, reaching Dean's side. She grabbed on to the handle of Dean's door, and he quickly switched the lock. Candice just smirked and ripped the door from the car, throwing it down the street, the door sliding on the concrete causing scratches, and enough damage to really tick off Dean.

He still couldn't believe her strength, but boy was he pissed.

"What the hell, chick!" He demanded. Candice grabbed his throat and tore him from the car, throwing him to the grass next to the road.

"I've been looking for you boys." She said in a flat voice, now standing still.

"Candice Morgana." Dean stated, sitting up. She tilted her head.

"So you've heard."

"What do you want from us?" Sam asked from the car.

"My brother wants me to bring you both to him."  
"And why's that, princess?" Dean stood back up.

"He hates you. You kill so many demons and monsters without even thinking. Has it even occured that these beings have family? Friends? Well, my brother Gilroy was friends with so many of these beings. And he has few that are still alive."

"Write a poem about it." She glared for a moment before backhanding Dean, sending him to the pavement.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, seeing the bloody nose the woman had given his brother.

"I'm okay, Sammy." He got back up.

"It's not wise of you to fight this."

"Why's 'Gilroy' sending his sister to do his dirty work?" Kendra piped up, looking at her from the open window.

"He isn't as strong as me. He's only human."  
"How is that possible?" Sam wondered.

"I've been feeding on demon blood for four years."  
"So you've been killing these "friends", too then?"  
"Of course not. They offer it to me. I drink from them all the time, but never harm or kill them. I just drink their blood. And they are willing. They want me to do it. Because this moment was inevitable, and all of them want you dead, and will do whatever it takes."

"I'm touched that you care." Dean offered a fake smile.

"Do not dare mock me."  
"Why doesn't your brother drink the blood?" Kylie asked.

"He doesn't want to become what I have already. He just wants to kill you. Gilroy appreciates his heritage, as a human. My job is to capture you. His job is to torture and kill you. Along with a few of his angry friends.."

"On that positive note.. I think we should be..leaving now.." Dean made a move for the car, but she dashed in the way, grabbing him again. Same, Kylie, and Kendra got out of the car fast and ran over. Sam tried to tear her away from Dean, but she was as frozen as a statue, and he couldn't get her to move. Candice used her free arm to grab Sam, and with her hands on both of them, she quickly teleported out with the both of them.

Kylie and Kendra stared in shock.

"Oh no." Kendra gasped.

"Where the hell did she take them!"  
"I don't know, but we're _going_ to find them."

**XX  
**

The minute they were teleported to the dark room, Candice was no longer by their side. They couldn't see a thing.

"Dean?" Sam asked, trying to find his brother in the darkness. He felt a hard body next to his.

"I'm here." He said. "Where are we?"

"I don't know.." They quietly moved around the darkness, and Dean felt something hard whip across his cheek.

"Dean!" Sam screamed, trying to find his brother again. "Answer me!" Then Sam felt the same feeling his older brother had, and soon he was unconscious as well.

When Dean came to, he found his vision very blurry. He blinked a few times and soon it was clear. He was tied to a chair in a small concrete room, it was fairly dark. Sam was tied to a chair directly across from his by a few feet.

"Good to see your awake. What the hell do we do?" Sam asked.

"Ugh, this day sucks." Dean groaned, hanging his head back. "I give up."  
"Dean, seriously. We need a way out of here.."

"Well I'm a little _tied up_ at the moment!" Dean struggled against his bonds to no avail. "Damnit."

The metal door opened, and the two men looked up, a small ray of light shining in from the next room. The man closed the door and pulled on a string from the ceiling, a small cheap light giving them all some light, shining over Sam and Dean.

"I'm Gilroy." He said, grinning as he gave them a once over. Another man came in, and this one wheeled in a cart with a cloth on top of it, covering something. Gilroy approached the cart and tore the cloth away, revealing various sharp knives and torture devices. Sam and Deans eyes widened considerably. The man who'd wheeled in the cart walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Sha'll we get started?" Gilroy questioned.

"Don't." Dean kept staring at the cart, fearing the inevitable. Gilroy ignored him.

"How do you like my sister?"

"A little on the bitchy side." Sam muttered.

"I'm surprised at you, Sammy. You're supposed to be the nice one."

"Well, sorry if I'm a little cranky about being kidnapped and tied up!" Gilroy fingered the sharp items on the cart.

"I'm only giving you what you deserve."  
"Deserve? You think we deserve this? Making the world a better place? I don't get it. Your human. How is what we do a bad thing?"  
"I was raised to be open minded. I'm friends with demons and vampires.. And you've killed quite a lot of them. And know you'll pay. You're close minded."

"You've got to be kidding me. You're insane. Delusional." Dean was agrivated with this idiotic man, who didn't even realize how dangerous demons could be. Gilroy picked up a scalpal and admired it, staring at his small reflection in the shiny silver. At this point the brothers were broth struggling against the tight ropes. He moved to stand in front of Dean.

"You always make such sarcastic comments. Acting so tough constantly..." He made a cut on his cheek, going down to his jaw as a line. "But we both know the truth." Dean hissed at the stinging sensation. It wasn't bad, he'd had much worse. But it'd only just started.

"I plan on torturing you until you beg for your life."

"I never will."  
"Dean. Stop talking." Sam said sternly.

"You should listen to him. He's always been the smart one." Gilroy cut straight across Deans chest, causing him to groan out in pain.

"Son of a _bitch_!" Dean glared up at the smirking man.

"Stop." Sam shouted. Gilroy turned to face him.

"Would you prefer if I hurt you instead?"  
"Leave him alone." Dean said roughly, a little blood dripping down the rip in his shirt. Placing the scalpal back on the cart, he admired the rest of the items.

"So much to choose from.." The door opened and a woman walked in, obviously posessed by a demon, her eyes pitch black.

"Ah, Loraine. Start the fire please."

"Fire?" Dean asked himself. The woman approached a fireplace that was next to the door, which neither Sam or Dean had noticed before, and began readying it.

"What's...What's the fireplace for?" Sam asked quietly.

"You'll find out soon enough." Gilroy winked. Soon, the fireplace was lit up, flames dancing inside of it.

"I'd like to watch." Loraine smiled.

"Of course!" Gilroy picked up one of the long metal rods that were leaned against the cart and walked over to the fire, plunging it through the flames and holding it there for a few moments so it was nice and hot.

"No." Dean struggled more, Sam watching the rod in shock. The boys had never been more freaked out. He was going to torture them for hours, then finally kill them. They could only hope that Kylie and Kendra found them soon enough. But how could they? Gilroy finally lifted the burning hot rod and walked back over to the men.

"You stay away from me." Dean roared when he stepped near him.

"I fully intend to..For now." Then Gilroy did a 180 and quickly struck Sam, the pole going through his shoulder. Sam screamed out in agony, waves of pain hitting him with force.

"No!" Dean yelled. "You bastard!"

"Such hatred." He sighed, turning his head towards Dean, who was fuming in anger.

"I'll kill you I swear." His voice was rough, his cheeks huffing as he stared in to Gilroy's eyes, looking merciless.

"Never any regret in those you kill." He shook his head, looking dissapointed.

"Oh, screw you." Gilroy grabbed a sharp knife and made another cut on Deans chest. "Agh.." He groaned out, his teeth gritting together. "Son of a bitch."

"You're so cold. So horrible." Gilroy made another slice. Sam was still in so much pain, but he found it in him to speak.

"Leave him alone, you psycho." He gritted out.

"I'm not a psycho for caring."

"Caring?" Sam would laugh if it didn't hurt to move. "How does torturing two hunters qualify as caring?"

"You wouldn't understand." The man sighed, grabbing a saw from the cart. Dean and Sam froze in shock, and started struggling more then ever before.

"No, no no." Dean muttered, pressing his back against the chair as far as he could." Gilroy approached Dean, saw lifted in the air, ready to cut him.

"What part of your body should I take off first?" Dean shook his head. "An arm maybe?"

"Fuck you!" Sam shouted, teeth grinding together as he shot him a hard glare. Gilroy glared over at the younger man, and moved the saw toward him.

"I was going to excuse your bad behavior. You were just under the influence of bad parenting and..brothering." Sam raised a brow. "But, now I see there's no fixing those horrid manners of yours." He placed the sharp end of the saw close against his throat, a satisfactory smirk lingering on the crazy mans face.

"You hurt him and you'll die the most painful death you can even think of." Dean growlled.

"I've already hurt him though." Gilroy pointed out, turning his head to stare at the bleeding wound in Sam's shoulder. "Must sting." He thought for a moment. "You're right though. This does no good." He dropped the saw down, and grabbed a long sword that lay underneath the top part of the cart.

And then he stabbed Sam right through his mid-section. Dean screamed out at the same time as Sam, but out of dread instead of pain.

"See how that works?" Gilroy frowned. Sam closed his eyes and leaned his head back, face contorted in pain, blood spilling down from his stomach where the sword had been seconds before. Dean started screaming all sorts of curses and threats at Gilroy, but the man paid a blind eye to it, just watching Sam, feeling content.

"Don't die on me yet, boy. I'm not done with either of you." He slapped the side of Sam's face lightly, trying to keep him conscious. "I'll be back soon.. I need a break." He walked out, Loraine following after and shutting the door.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, relieved to see his brother was still breathing, but his eyes were closed and he wasn't looking at him. "Sam?"

"D-.." He couldn't finish, talking being too painful for the young man.

"It's okay, just look at me." After a moment, he opened his eyes and looked over at Dean, a pained expression covering his face. "It's okay, I'm gonna get you out of here. You'll be okay, kid." The older brother tried to ignore the stinging pain he felt himself from all of his cuts, focusing on his brother. He look down at what bound him to the chair, trying to quickly formulate a plan.

Looking over at the cart, he saw the scalpal was hanging off the edge, and thought if he could get to it, he could cut the ropes. He extended his hand, but it wasn't long enough to reach it.

"Come on.." He muttered, shifting his chair. Dean jumped against the seat, trying to get it closer, and soon he was near the cart. Putting out his hand, he pushed hard, trying to reach the knife, and the end of his finger hit it, sending the knife to the floor.

"Fuck." Dean slid it around, tangling his feet with the knife until he managed to pick it up with his feet, bringing them up as far as he could, then grabbing it with his hand. He reached up to the first part of the rope and started cuttiing.

"Let's go.. Let's go." He kept talking to himself, trying to rush it, the scalpal cutting through threads of rope. Soon the first one was cut, and he did another, then another, and managed to climb out of them, the chair falling over as he did so. Hoping the noise wasn't too loud, he quickly manuevered to his little brothers chair, kneeling in front of him.

"Hey." He whispered, cutting in to the ropes. Once he finished, Sam fell forward, leaning against Dean's shoulder. "Okay, okay. Up." He started lifting him up, but didn't know if he could get them out of there fast enough with Sam leaning on him.

Sam limped as Dean brought him towards the door, pressing his ear against it. He couldn't hear anything through the metal. Readjusting them, he slung Sams arm around his shoulder so most of his weight leaned against him, therefore he could bring him around easier.

He looked over at the blood spilling from Sam's stomach and swallowed hard, the man getting pale. He needed a hospital. Dean slowly opened the metal door, glancing around. Seemed empty. So he kept walking. Then he heard voices coming from around the corner, and tried to quickly bring him and his brother to the next room over, pulling him in and shutting the door.

They were in a garage. Perfect.

"Sammy, you need to walk a bit." He got no response from the half conscious Winchester. "Damnit." He brought them over to a large two-person truck, and tried the handle of the passenger side. Unlocked. He lay Sam against the seat, and began searching for the keys after shutting the door. He found a hook full of different keys and grabbed a handful, running back to the car. He got in, shutting his door, trying the first key. Didn't fit.

He looked up when he heard a loud shout coming from the other room.

"Search everywhere!" His heart sped up and he tried the next. Didn't fit. Next one. Still didn't. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." The door to the garage opened, and there stood a posessed man.

"In here!" He shouted, running towards the truck.

"FUCK!" Dean screamed, successfully shoving in the next key. He turned it in the ignition, starting up the car, and pressed the pedal hard, stomping on it. The car flew forwards, flying through the closed main part of the garage, breaking it open. Sam was conscious enough to hold on when the car went flying, avoiding his head going through a windshield.

He kept driving, not paying attention to anything but getting away, missing the red light. And from the intersection, a large truck drove forward, violently slamming in to Dean's car on the passenger side, plowing it down the hill. The car hit a tree on Dean's side, and his head hit the side of the door violently, knocking him out.

All was quiet in the crushed car.

**TBC**


End file.
